Love Isn't Fair
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: Two Shot Gabriella and Troy has been best friends. But when a Girl comes between them and Gabriella is left broken hearted. Will Troy's Daughter get them back together.


Chapter one

As the little girl with black curly hair and blue eyes ran downstairs, she looked at the big Christmas tree and smiled wide. She saw so many presents under the tree. The seven year old smiled at the sight and looked for the Santa Clause present; she looked for the same wrapping paper that wraps her present every year. But she came across a letter with her name scripted beautifully… just like her mothers. She smiled wide and grabbed the letter and she tore it apart. She read it carefully and she didn't want to miss one word of the letter;

_Dear my beautiful daughter, Gabriella,_

_As you may know I'm gone now, and when you were born, I found out I had cancer, I wanted to tell you that I love you so much, and I will never forget you. I will always be watching you, but you soon have a new mommy if you just help me out. When you were three you kept asking me why your father and I named you Gabriella, you were named after Gabriella Montez. She was your father's best friend since third grade. She is beautiful, funny and just like you. She loved your father very much, but your father never noticed it. I met your father senior year of High School…_

Flashback:

The gym was echoing for the balling hitting against the wooden floor. A girl with boy's baggy shorts and a baggy shirt that says 'East High' with a designed on it ran and shot the ball. That brown eyed girl was Gabriella Montez, she was a girl version of Kobe Bryant, but of course she was labeled as the geek. Sooner or later Troy Bolton threw his gym bag into a corner and watched her. She whipped her head over to her best friend, or crush and smiled at him.

"Ready to get beaten again, Bolton…" She smirked at him," Because I can tell in your eyes that you do." She watch him grab the ball out of her eyes and the corner of his lips curve up.

"Shut up Montez and lets just play," He said kind of annoyed.

"Awe Troy Bolton is getting upset cause he knows he is going to lose like always," Gabriella said smirking. She pushed her glasses up and steal the ball and starts running and dribbling and shot the ball and made a two pointer. "Two points for Gabriella Anne Montez." She cheered for herself and did a happy dance. Troy Bolton eyes stared at her and ran up to get the ball and ran and made a point.

"Pay attention Montez, cause now we are tied. By the way I'm not going to play easy like I always do." He said smirking her mouth dropped she kept staring at him and then he walked back to her and put his finger under her chin and pushed it up. "Keep your mouth close Montez, you'll choke on a fly." She stared at him and smiled. They played for three more hours and they laid on the gym floor tired.

"I win! AGAIN! See Bolton, Girls are good at everything…" She smiled and turned her head towards him.

"Hey! I played easy on you! I don't want to be a jerk to my best friend and make her lose every time we play." He said defending himself.

The two best friends turned to the door as they heard heels hitting the wooden floor. They quickly got up and Troy Bolton's Jaw dropped. There was a gorgeous girl, Black straighten hair, Hazel beautiful eyes, she was slim, she was just gorgeous. Gabriella watched her best friend gawking at the girl. She knew he was falling for a girl he barely knows but she had to put on a face that says 'I don't care, like whoever you want to like' she was upset in the inside.

"Hey I'm Tracy, I was wondering if you know where coach Bryce is, I need the game schedules for cheerleading." She said sweetly with her pearly white teeth showing. Gabriella looked at herself then the girl in front of her. Tracy looked like a model, any guy would fall for her, and just her luck Troy Bolton fell in love with her.

"I um yeah I'm well hmm I'm…" Troy blabbered and Gabriella just stared at him and rolled her eyes and helped him out, or she is going to get it from him.

"He is Troy, and I'm Gabriella. I'm sorry not to be rude but I never see you around here…" I said politely. She smiled and looked at me.

"That's because I'm always behind the books, I wanted to try something new and Cheerleading is something I great at. That's why you haven't seen me around. But I am in your Advanced Chemistry 3 and Medical class." She said smiling at Gabriella. Then it hit her, Gabriella forgot all about Troy liking Tracy and she walked closer to Tracy.

"Oh, Yeah! How did you do on the test? That was so hard? Have you notice when Mr. Henkins talk he would always spit and then it turns into a disaster… Its like fire coming out of his mouth. It actually burns your face." Gabriella said as she smiled at Tracy.

Tracy Grinned and laughed a little," YEAH! That's why I sit in the back corner, I'll save you seat next time, I've notice you always come late, probably because of your boyfriend here…" she nodded towards Troy and Gabriella as her face turned red and Troy laughed and he pointed at me then try to say something but more laughter came out.

"She- my girlfriend? She will never be my girlfriend… she is my best friend." He said then cracked up even more. Gabriella looked down, broken hearted.

She looked at the time and said without feelings," I have to go, it was nice meeting you… Later Troy." She was about to walk out but she heard Troy call her name she turned around and Troy was right in front of her. He put both of his hands and Gabriella hit it and then she did and Troy hit her hands then they slapped their noise softly. She rolled her eyes and walked away. She stook her hand out and waved at Troy. She ran out of the building and let the tears fall.

The Next Day.

Troy came running up to Gabriella smiling wide. He looked so happy and nothing could ruin his day. Gabriella looked at him and raised an eyebrow; He leans on a desk and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and read her book. They had Drama together and usually Troy walks her to class but he was late.

Gabriella kept reading her book and said," Can you quit staring your burning a hole into my head." She said annoyed.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm late? Why I'm so happy?" Troy said confused.

Gabriella puts her book down and puts a fake smiled," Oh I'm sorry, Why are you late? Why are you…glowing?" She asked confused.

"Because I asked the hottest girl out… Tracy! After you left we talked and talked. Then we headed to a café and then we kissed. She is so hot!" Gabby sighed and then put a smile on.

"Congratulations," Gabriella said as she watched him sit in the front of the room. Gabriella listened to Mrs. Darbus as Troy try to figure out what was wrong with his best friend. When the bell rang Gabriella got up and quickly headed out the door and into her next class. Troy wanted to follow her but Tracy was waiting for him by her locker. So he headed there.

A few Months later

Gabriella saw less and less of Troy, and she was furious. She started playing basketball with Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor. She was ignoring more and more of Troy. But her Mother had to go to New York, and Gabriella decided to stay with Sharpay and Taylor. Her two best friends, She ignored Troy so much that I think everybody thinks that they got in a fight. No popular kid except Chad and Zeke talked to Gabriella as they use to. Everything is falling apart and Troy… Doesn't care one bet.

Everybody was talking at lunch; they were talking about their weekend. The funny thing is Gabby has seen Tracy all day. But she saw Troy a lot. Surprisingly Tracy wasn't with him. Gabby and Sharpay were talking about Prom when they found somebody sitting right next to Gabriella. She turned to the side and found the one and only Troy Bolton sitting there. Gabriella Rolled her eyes and took her messy bun and let her hair fall down her shoulders and looked for her hair clip.

"Hey guys what is up?" He said as Gabriella puts her hair up. Chad, Zeke, Sharpay and Taylor said hey while Gabriella Kept quiet the whole time. Even when Troy asked her a question she would pretend she is spacing out or getting into a deep convo with Sharpay. But when she knew Troy was going to ask her what wrong she got up and told everybody she has to go do something and leave. Troy was confused why she was acting like that so he decided to follow her all the way to the roof top. She looked down at her geeky clothes… her jeans, a t-shirt and a big sweater she wears everyday and sighs. "Why have you been ignoring me?" Troy asked worried and Gabriella jumped so high by his voice she looked at him and looked out the view.

"Troy…" She looks down and looks at him," I need to go…" She said and got up and was about to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"No you don't, whats wrong? Are you mad at me?" He asked really worried.

"Yes Troy! I am mad at you… Ever since you got a girlfriend you ignore your friends… you ignore me… I try to ask you to hang out but no your hanging out with your girlfriend so I just thought it would be better if I was out of your life…" Gabriella explained with tears in her eyes… Troy looked at her, he never thought he made her this upset. He pulled her into a hug and said with a sigh.

"Please, I need you in my life… The only reason Tracy isn't here right now its because… She's pregnant." Troy said and Gabriella heart broke in to two.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a father Brie…" He smiled slightly… "and we are getting married next week… I need you to be there. We want Prom to be our bachelor and bachelorette party tomorrow. I need you." Gabriella looked at him. "We want you to be the godmother…" Gabriella heart stopped and she couldn't take this. She lost her first love. She was going to cry she had to hold it in. "Brie… please say something…" he said hesitating.

"Congratulations, Troy, I'm happy for you guys…" She said putting on a fake smile. But Troy was too happy to care if it was real or not He just kept hugging her and she let the tears fall down… he pulled away and stared at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked confused.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just happy my best friend is getting married and going to be a father…" She started crying even more. The bell rang and she looked at the stairs. "I got to go…" He grabbed her hand and they ran downstairs and into the classroom.

She couldn't hide the tears, she couldn't let him go. She needed to get away. Away from him, if she gets away from him, then she is happy. That's what she thought. She is leaving tomorrow, she is going to graduate early and go to college in New York. She got it all planned out she told all her teachers and the principal, god she even let the Admin know and they were all so excited for her to arrive. She left the school early with Taylor and Sharpay coming with her to pack all her stuff. Hey she is still going to Prom, but she is going with her mom's friend son to his. She watched her friends help her pack and they finished. So they all surrounded around the TV and watched their favorite movie Crossroads. We just watch the whole thing and then watched others and we passed out on the couch. Gabby wanted to be there when Sharpay and Taylor go to prom. She wanted to help them get ready. So she decided to take the 6 o'clock flight. Gabriella just smiled at my two best friends and my phone rings.

"Hello?" I asked through the phone.

"Hey Brie, its me!" I heard Troy," Listen I'm renting a limo for the gang and I… and I was wondering if you and your date want to join in?" I sighed and smiled.

"things will go wrong when the clock strikes 6, the fly will leave before they notice." She sighed hoping he would get the hint, but on second thought he sucked at poetry.

"I'm guessing that's a yes… we will pick you up at 5:30." Gabriella looked at the clock and then at the moving people it was only 4 o'clock. She heard the other end went dead she didn't no what to say. But she was late meeting up Taylor and Sharpay at Sharpay's house. She ran into her Audi and all her stuff was heading to the plane to be ship off early. She ran in and walked inside.

"I know… I know I'm late I'm sorry." Gabriella threw all her stuff on the ground and headed to help Her friends out. Gabriella wore her baggy sweat pants, her baggy shirt and her hair in a bun. She grabbed her friends brush and brushed Taylor's hair. Gabriella was a great stylist but she never did her own hair. She put Taylor's up and curled it and puts mini flowers in it. She put Sharpay's half up and half down. Gabriella watched as the girls put on their makeup and dresses. She smiled of how beautiful they look, she smiled and took pictures, and Sharpay's maid took pictures of them together even if Gabriella looked like a mess. Gabriella smiled and looked at the clock. Sooner or later Chad and Zeke will be coming and she is going to leave after that. She sat down and waited so she can single the girls to come down.

"Are they here yet?" Sharpay yelled. Then the bell rang.

"YES THEY ARE!" Gabriella laughed and answered the door." Oo lala you guys look handsome." She smiled at them.

"Thank you." Chad and Zeke said smiling then they looked at her and frowned. "Why aren't you dressed? Gab- No! you have to come!" Chad said. "My little sister has to come."

Gabriella looked down," My flight is in an hour. I'm leaving right now to the airport." They looked at her in shock and she smile slightly. "Cheer up guys… You have beautiful girls waiting for you."

On their que, Taylor and Sharpay walked down the stairs, Taylor in a black dress and Sharpay in a Pink. They looked beautiful. Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella did all the crying before they put the make up on and we took more pictures.

"I'm going to miss you baby sis, call me okay?" Chad said hugging me.

"Same here…" Zeke hugged me and I cried more.

"I'm going miss you guys so much… I love you guys." She blew a kiss and walked to her car drove herself to the airport whipping all her tears. she puts on her scarf and puts on her jacket and grabs her carrying on bag. She gives the person who is driving her car to New York her keys. She gives the people her ticket and saw a limo coming up.

With Troy.

The limo stopped at Sharpay's house, He walked into the house has Tracy was sitting in the car in her golden dress. He knocked on the door and found Sharpay's maid opening it.

"They are in the living room," She said and he walked in and saw everybody sighing, and frowning.

"Hey guys, wow you guys look amazing," He said excited. They all looked at him confused. They thought Gabriella Told him. "Okay come on, we have to pick up Gabriella…" He said and he was about to leave the house till he heard no one getting up.

"Whats wrong with you guys?" He asked confused.

"Gabriella isn't here… Troy" Taylor said she closed her eyes and said," we thought she told you, but her plane leaves in 30 minutes, she is going to New York."

Troy was shocked. "Someone give me their car keys, I need to stop her." Nobody moved," NOW!" he didn't no what upset him more, that no one is trying to stop her or Gabriella not telling him about leaving town. He grabbed the nearest car keys and ran to a car. "Somebody tell Tracy whats going on!"

Tracy comes running towards him," I'm coming with you…" She gets in the car and they drove to the Airport in full speed. The they got ignoring all the security they ran in and they found Gabriella about to go into the tunnel.

"GABRIELLA WAIT!!!!" Her head whipped towards him and was shocked.

"Troy what are you doing here?" She crys even more. She saw Tracy coming up. "Tracy?"

"Why are you leaving? Your going to miss our wedding, your missing prom, you cant leave! We planned this since Junior High…" Troy said almost crying.

Gabriella smiled in her tears," Plans change, I need to go Troy… I don't understand…" Gabriella took off her necklace and gave it Tracy. "Give this to your guys child. Take care okay. Take care of Troy." She hugged Tracy then Troy. "Goodbye." She ran into the Tunnel before any of them can stop her.

"GABRIELLA! BRIE!" Troy yelled out and he was about to cry even more.

Then Gabriella Left.

*End of Flashback*

_She loves your father, and you need to get them together, its your job my love, Aunt Sharpay and Aunt Taylor know where she is. Do whatever it takes to get them together… I love you Gabriella, and I always will. You're my little girl. Forever And Always. You will get other letters when years go by._

_Love you,_

_Your Mom, Tracy._

The little girl smiled and thought a way to get her father and Gabriella back together.


End file.
